May I Have This Dance?
by WolfRain001
Summary: A short Neji/OC story. It's kind of random but I hope that you read it and enjoy it. Thank you. Story is much better than the summary. I hope.
1. Chapter 1

I'm re-uploading this with a few changes. It seems like the first time I uploaded it, part of it got deleted and the story made little to no sense at all. Here it is again and I hope you enjoy it :) Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

~~May I Have This Dance?~

The music played softly, almost beat out by the murmurs of gossip and hurtful words. She wove her way through the crowds, ignoring the glares and words directed at her.

He had asked her to be here. For him-she would ignore the looks and be there to support him.

No one was dancing, the air too full of mistrust and tension.

Her heels clicked as she searched for him; her dress swished as she swiftly moved out of earshot of the older women talking about her self worth.

"Ah, Suki-San, you managed to make it and look presentable."

She turned and found cold Hyuga eyes scrutinizing her appearance. She knew she wasn't much to look at, her long red hair down-no elaborate style, her hand-me-down dress-patched together by her worn hands.

She bowed to show respect, "Hyuga-Sama." He inclined his head and moved on to talk to more guests.

The ball was held at the Hyuga compound every year, and only the most pristine ninjas were invited. So, it was no wonder people were gossiping about her presence.

"S-Suki-Chan, w-welcome!" Hinata-Sama greeted when she noticed her.

Hinata was dressed beautifully-her pale lavender kimono setting off her Hyuga eyes and slim figure.

"I didn't realize Neji-Niisan had invited you." she said bowing, receiving a deeper bow in return.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Suki asked with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Hinata, sporting her own blush, twirling her fingers together, "Last time I saw him, he was with Lee-San and TenTen-San."

"Thank you, Hinata-Sama." Suki said with a bow, setting off to locate Neji's teammates.

It wasn't difficult to find Neji's teammates…Lee's outbursts of youthfulness and his green dress suit was easy to find.

TenTen looked gorgeous, trading her everyday kimono for a dress one. She also wore a bit of face paint that added to her natural beauty.

"Suki-Chan!" Lee's overjoyious nature always made Suki nervous. She knew he meant well but sometimes, well, sometimes he was a bit much.

"Good evening, Lee-San." she turned, "TenTen-San. Have you seen Neji-San?" Suki asked politely, bowing to both.

They both exchanged guilty looks, "Well, you see-" TenTen began but was cut off by the Hyuga in question.

Neji walked over gracefully, his long brown hair perfectly styles, his forehead protector gleaming and his white kimono showing off his delicate features.

"Suki? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice like velvet, even with the cold edge to it.

"You told me to be here." Suki said, slightly wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"No, I did not. Why would you think that?"

Suki glanced around looking flustered and hopelessly confused, "I thought you wanted me here." she said, confusion tainting her bell like tone.

"Why would he want you, a commoner, to be here?" Hiashi-Sama asked, looming over her small frame.

Neji froze and even Lee knew the seriousness of the situation.

For Suki-Chan to stay, Neji must defend her-Therefore, loosing the respect he worked so hard to earn.

"B-But, he sent me a letter to be here…." Suki trailed off when Hinata came over to defuse the situation before other guests noticed.

Neji straightened his shoulders before looking Suki straight in the eyes, "My destiny is here, to protect Lady Hinata, you don't belong here. Your destiny is not here. And destiny can't be changed. I am a Hyuga. A Side Branch heir and you….you are a common ordinary girl."

Hinata and TenTen stared at Neji in disbelief and Suki's eyes began to water.

"You should leave." Neji said coldly, stiffly walking off, his shoulders-normally straight-slumped slightly as Hiashi regarded him with a cold stare.

"Let's get you outside." Hinata said, taking control and leading Suki out to a balcony, followed by Lee and TenTen.

As soon as they stepped into the frigid air the tears started to leak through Suki's tightly closed eyes.

The girls directed her to a chair and sat around her holding her hand and rubbing her back.

"Suki-Chan?"

She looked up to see Lee holding out his handkerchief and a covering for her shoulders.

He draped it around her as she accepted the handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"I don't understand," She said between choking sobs, "I-It was written to me…"

"Suki-Chan? I have a confession to make…"

Suki looked up at Lee, surprised by his serious tone, "I wrote that letter. I thought it would end differently…and that you and Neji would end up admitting your feelings for each other…I apologize with a thousand apologizes."

He bowed and Suki stared at him in shock.

"Lee wasn't the only one…Hinata and I helped…" TenTen said as she gripped her hands together.

"We're sorry, Suki-San." Hinata said sadly.

Suki burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Last part. I hope you have enjoyed this :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto at all. Thank you.

* * *

Neji sat in a deserted room.

What had he done?

The door opened and Hiashi Hyuga, head of the main branch, came and sat across from him, "Are you pleased with your decision?"

Neji froze and considered. Why had he asked instead of stated that he was pleased?

"I thought that getting to know the Jinchuriki had changed your mind set. Perhaps, I thought wrong."

Hiashi got up and glided out of the room, leaving Neji shocked and confused.

He thought his uncle would have been pleased…would have encouraged him.

His heart ached thinking of the look in Suki's eyes as they filled with tears.

Suki had finished crying and was staring at the stars, listening to Lee mutter a thousand apologies.

"Come back to the party, Suki-San. You are my guest." Hinata said with a small smile.

Suki considered before nodding slowly. It would be fun. They made sure they were presentable before heading back to the main room.

Neji paced the room, this was Suki he had hurt. She was always there for him and he hurt her horribly.

He didn't know she cared about him like that. He could see everything with his great Byakugan…but he couldn't see how much he mattered to her….how much she mattered to him.

He needed to fix his mistake, but how do you fix something of which you have no knowledge?

Suki smiled as she danced with Lee and tried to ignore the looks and whispers, not just about her-but Lee as well.

Neji walked into the ballroom, determined to locate Suki.

His eyes immediately found her long red hair as she was twirled about effortlessly by Lee, Neji felt a surge of jealousy as he watched Suki smile with delight.

She loved dancing, whereas, Neji loathed it.

A small smile appeared on his face as she walked over to Hinata as Lee took TenTen out to dance.

Neji knew what he head to do. He made his way through the floor, declining offers to dance from young ladies that knew he wouldn't dance.

He kept his eyes on her as he moved across the floor and his heart ached at her tear stained eyes when his met hers.

He was not deterred, however, "Suki, I apologize. What I said was wrong and not true."

Suki nodded as Lee and TenTen returned, "I forgive you, Neji-San."

Neji frowned at the prefix added to his name. He held out his hand ignoring TenTen's remarks about letting him suffer, "May I have this dance, Suki-Hime?"

Everyone within hearing distance froze and stared causing others to turn. Soon, everyone was staring at the couple waiting to see what would happen.

Suki stared at his offered hand before glancing at Hinata, uncertain. She nodded a smile on her lips and a blush on her face.

Suki slowly put her hand in his and blushed when he led her out to the floor.

A slow waltz began to play and Suki was thankful she'd learned to dance when she was younger.

Neji allowed a small smile to show on his face as his hand slid around her waist as they began to dance. Neji felt cold eyes before pale Hyuga eyes met pale Hyuga eyes.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Hiashi as he danced and received a low bow signifying his approval of his nephews choice.

As they danced, Suki didn't feel plain. Even with her simple hair, hand me down dress and dented forehead protector, she felt like a princess.

As they twirled gracefully next to Lee and TenTen, Suki knew.

"Suki?" Neji asked, seeing her distracted look.

"Yes, Neji?"

He said nothing but leaned in and his lips met hers and her heart soared like a bird newly freed from it's cage.

She knew she'd never forget this night and how it all started with a simple question.

'May I have this dance, Suki-Hime?'


End file.
